DE 100 39 510 B4 has disclosed a seat rail pair for a longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat, having a lower rail and an upper rail which is guided such that it can be displaced relative to the lower rail in the seat rail longitudinal direction, which rails engage behind one another with their profiles, having balls which are arranged in an interaction region between the lower rail and the upper rail, and a locking apparatus for locking the lower rail and upper rail. Here, the profile of the lower rail and the upper rail is symmetrical in the interaction region with respect to a plane which is defined by the seat rail longitudinal direction and the vertical. The balls are in contact with ball raceways which are formed in each case in an inclination region of the upper rail and are inclined with respect to the horizontal at an angle of identical magnitude.
DE 10 2006 032 328 A1 describes a vehicle seat which comprises a seat which is mounted slidingly on a sliding rail in a longitudinal direction between a front and a rear position, the seat having reaching-in portions, in order to keep the sliding rail unlocked after an unlocking operation of a user, and devices for holding back the seat face of the seat if the seat face is situated in the/a front position, as long as the seat face does not experience a rearwardly directed force which is greater than a predefined value.
DE 203 08 465 U1 has disclosed a seat rail for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, which seat rail is configured as part of a longitudinal adjuster and has an end stop for a second seat rail in the region of the rear end, a bead being provided between the end stop and the rear end in the wall of the seat rail.
Furthermore, DE 10 2008 056 969 B3 has disclosed a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat. Here, in a seat rail pair for a longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat having a first seat rail which is fixed to the structure, a second seat rail which is guided in said first seat rail and is connected to the vehicle seat, a first end stop, a second end stop, and a releasable locking apparatus for releasably locking the position of the first seat rail with respect to the second seat rail, a first stop face which interacts with the first end stop and a second stop face which interacts with the second end stop define a displacement travel of the second seat rail relative to the first seat rail. Furthermore, a third end stop which can be actuated via an actuating apparatus is provided, which third end stop defines a third end position in interaction with the first stop face, and said third end position of the second seat rail relative to the first seat rail is arranged between said first end position and said second end position. Said third, disconnectable end stop is preferably the rear end stop for normal use, with the result that the displacement travel can be increased to the rear if required. In addition, FIG. 19 of said document shows an end stop which is formed by in each case two parallel notches and a pressed-in portion of the intermediate region which interacts with a ball holder.